A little TLC
by nightwyver
Summary: Levi needs a little Titan Loving Care...


A little TLC

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan

Story: Levi had a rough day and needs some Titan Loving Care

Author Notes and Warnings: This will contain slash aka yaoi aka gay sex. If this isn't for you, turn back now. This also contains the mention of the rape and prostitution of a minor. It's not graphic, but it is there. There is also the aftermath of canon level violence.

…

It hurt everywhere.

The scouts had just returned from beyond the wall. Well, most of them. He really didn't have any room to complain. A lot of good people would never come home again. Many more were missing limbs or enduring far worse injuries than strained muscles. Overall, he was whole and healthy. He had no room or desire to complain about his situation.

But… he still hurt.

At least they were almost home.

Levi paced his horse to one of the wagon beds. Eren was in there tending to the wounded. The boy had become quite the field medic the last couple of years, when he wasn't busy being a 15 meter titan. The skills he learned from his father before the fall of Wall Maria, and further training he picked up afterwards, before he joined the regiment kept more than a few 'lost causes' alive.

No wonder the kid could stay up all night with Hanji on her Titan lectures and come back for more. And here everyone thought the brat was just a dumb hothead with a taste for blood.

Eren paused in changing the bandages on a now legless soldier to look up at him. Levi could feel Eren analyze him as they stared each other.

"I'm going to be occupied with the wounded for the next couple of hours sir." Eren told him as he calmly started wrapping the wounds "I'm sure you have your own duties to see to when we get home. When you're done, I recommend a quick shower and as hot a bath as you can stand. Stay there until I come up and get things ready."

"It's not necessary." Levi told him. It's what he always told Eren.

"It's my decision."

Levi yielded and rode ahead to the former castle. He had a lot of paperwork to do before his promised bath.

…

The sun had long since set and Levi was finally resting in his longed for bath. Steam rose from the hot water carrying with it the scent of lavender and thyme. Eren left it out in a pouch to go in the water. He knew how Levi felt about dirty water, and herbs loosely floating counted. The brat was already setting the scene. Levi could already feel himself relaxing. As he did so, he couldn't stop the memory of how this happened.

It all started after their return from the failed mission that killed his entire squad. Levi got drunk, really drunk. Then he got pissed. And in his drunken rage, he stumbled down the stairs to the basement where Eren was kept.

He attacked the kid.

He had crawled onto the bed and in his rage, started hitting and cursing him. Eren never fought back, the brat just accepted his wrath and somehow, some fucked up part of his liquored up brain took it too far.

He never remembered exactly what happened that night, and Eren never told him. But he counted it the worst mistake he would ever make. It would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The next morning he woke up hungover, bloody, completely naked, and using the boy as a fucking pillow. The youth had been holding him tightly and humming a soft lullaby into his hair. It stopped when Eren realized he was awake, but he refused to let him go when he tried to struggle away. Instead Eren latched on tightly until he broke down sobbing into the kid's chest. For hours Eren held and soothed him through his grief.

He didn't deserve it for what he did, but Eren is all types of stubborn when he wants to be.

That incident started a whole new faction on their relationship. It took time to develop, with Eren being the main instigator in the beginning. The boy didn't let him run or hide from what he did. It took him a long time to forgive himself for that first horrible night. However, Eren never saw it that way. The brat may have a short fuse, but he was one of the most pragmatic individuals he ever met. When combined with a protective instinct that could rival a mother bear and the ability to out stubborn a mule, Levi didn't stand a chance. It took time though, and a rather stark history lesson, before he gave in to the brat's wiles.

The door opened to let Eren in. The young man had already showered elsewhere and was just in loose sleep pants. Eren walked over to him, running his fingers through the water before leaning down and kissing him lightly on the head. Levi scowled up at him. Eren just smiled softly at him and kissed him again. This time Eren took his lips. They kissed softly like that for a few seconds. Just soft comforting kisses, until Eren pulled back.

"I'm ready for you if you want to come out." Eren said caressing his cheek.

Levi leaned into it then sighed, "Yeah I'm ready."

Eren grabbed a towel to dry him off as he lifted up and stepped out of the water. The brat wouldn't relinquish the towel to Levi though, instead drying him off himself. When Eren got like this, it was a sign that he was in for a long night of pampering. It didn't happen that often, but Eren seemed to know when they were needed.

When Eren was finished, he grabbed Levi's hand and led him into the bedroom. The fire was burning in the hearth with several lightly scented candles scattered around the room. The bedding had all been removed with several towels laid on the bed in their place with a pillow at the foot. The table had been moved close to the bed with a bowl of a special type of oil to finish off the setting.

"Come on, lay on the bed facing up, and head to the foot." Eren paused talking to pick up a cup. "Here drink this first."

Levi took the cup and sniffed it instinctively…It stank.

"This smells foul." Levi complained.

"Yeah, it'll probably taste even worse. Drink it anyway. It'll help."

Levi grimaced and downed the bitter concoction coughing as he reached the dregs. He handed the cup back to Eren, who put it on a side table.

"What the fuck did you poison me with brat?"

"Willow bark and valerian." Eren told him "It wasn't a lot, but will help with the stiffness and pain. Now lay down so I can start."

Levi did as he was told. "Where do you even get that shit?"

"The willow bark I can harvest myself, the other I get at the apothecary." Eren knelt next to him and dipped his fingers in the bowl of oil and rub his hands together to warm it.

"The one that was your client" Levi sneered then hissed as Eren started working his pectorals.

"Yeah, that's the one." Eren answered distractedly.

"I don't like you going to him."

'I know you don't. Now hush, I'm trying to work."

Eren lost focus into his work manipulating the muscles on his chest. Levi lost interest in continuing the conversation as well. Eren knew he hated him going to that apothecary, and Levi knew it wouldn't stop him from going.

Eren's skilled hands move across his body easily searching out every knot and working them out. Levi didn't bother to stop the moans from slipping out of his mouth. They were the only payment he could give the young man in return.

Eren diligently moved over his upper body, working his shoulders and arms down to his hands. He only stopped long enough to get more oil to continue on. When his upper body was no more than a gelatinous mess, he moved downward to start on his hips and legs. Paying more attention to the one he injured all those years ago cutting him out of Annie's mouth.

The cheeky brat did pause to press a soft kiss to the side of his currently limp dick, but didn't do anything further to get a rise from him. He was more interested in the strained muscles in his thighs that took the brunt of his aerials and landings.

Finally, the front was done and Eren helped him carefully turn over so his back was exposed. This time, Eren straddled his hips instead of resting beside him. This was the hardest part for him. To have his back open and exposed had been near impossible for him in the beginning. It took a lot of patience and coaxing on Eren's part to get him here.

Eren leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Alright Captain, stay still and just relax. You're in good hands."

Levi could barely feel the trail of Eren's fingers and they slid down his spine from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Then Eren pressed his weight down and pushed slowly up his back and into his neck. He did this several times until he got the result he wanted.

Levi had no idea what it was that Eren was looking for, and he really didn't care. All he could do at this point was lay there and feel those strong finger push and pull at him. Digging into his hurts and forcing them out. Untangling the knots and releasing the tension that he developed over the course of the campaign. Not even the sharp stabbing pain of the trigger points being hit could break Levi out the haze Eren had put him in. Eren worked all the way down into him until there was nothing left to break apart.

"Sir? Are you still with me?" Eren once more whispered in his ear.

Levi moaned and moved his head slightly in response.

"Do you want to stop now or do you want to finish?" Eren asked. "We can stop now if you don't want to continue. It's up to you."

Levi had to seriously think about it. Continuing meant sex. Not something easily turned down, but in these sessions, sex would be slower, and even longer, than the massage. As titillating as that thought was, he didn't know if he had the energy to stay awake for it. Eren was pressing gentle kisses just behind his ear as he waited for an answer. The stir of arousal sealed the deal for him.

"Yeah" he told him "but I might fall asleep on you." Levi confessed ruefully.

"I won't let that stop me." Eren's voice dropped lower. "Sir."

Damned brat knew what that word did to him.

Those hands that brought so much relief changed and started moving with seductive purpose. Erogenous areas that were previously avoided were now being stroked, slowly building a fire in him.

Levi turned his head to demand a kiss from the young man. Eren happily responded, slotting his lips over his and lightly sucking at them. Levi tried to deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth, but the brat wouldn't allow it and pulled back to push Levi's arms up and over the edge of the bed. Eren held his arms in place for a few seconds to enforce just who was in charge right now. Levi gave in without a fight.

"Careful Sir, you'll ruin all my hard work." Eren whispered in his ear with a soft bite. He then started licking and sucking Levi's neck following his hairline.

Levi shuddered as Eren's lips bit gently on the nape and felt his dick wake up and start to fill from the attention. Eren's hands traced down his sides and pushed under him to caress the skin around his cock without actually touching it. He could feel Eren's own excitement pressed into the back of his thighs. Levi rolled back into it causing the first low groan out of the man. He could feel Eren's grin against his shoulder blade.

"Cheeky damned brat."

"Yes Sir, always Sir." Eren whispered into his skin.

Eren sat up one last time to coat his fingers with oil. The slick digits brushed and kneaded his entrance over and over again making him sensitive to their existence. He sighed in relief as he felt the first one enter with a slow steady push. The softest of brushes against his prostate sent his whole body into tiny shivers. A deliberate tease for what was to come. Eren didn't waste a huge amount of time before he had the second one in and worked him open. He only used the two, as Levi liked the extra burn.

Levi couldn't stop a whimper as the fingers were removed long before he was ready to let them. He arched his back trying to follow them, but Eren pushed him back down. He soon felt something so much better touch and enter him in a single smooth slide. He heard Eren groan above him as he pushed all the way to the root. The burn was nothing next to the feeling of connection he got every time they did this.

When Eren caught his breath he stretched full out onto Levi's back and whispered "Ready?"

All he did was nod.

He felt Eren hook his leg over him and grab onto his shoulders and chest, then quickly rolled them both over onto their backs without pulling out. Levi now completely rested on Eren. It left him exposed and helpless to the other and left him at his mercy. The brat loved this position because it allow him all the control and denied Levi any way to participate other than to feel whatever Eren wanted him to.

Needless to say, it wasn't Levi's favorite position, but it did have its perks. Unable to move, Levi relaxed back, allowing his head to fall onto Eren's shoulder, panting softly as Eren mouthed his neck. The brat's hands moved over his chest and tweaked his nipples, rubbing and pinching them hard before they traveled down to caress where they were connected bypassing his weeping cock, then making the journey back to his nipples again. While slowly grinding his hips up into Levi's ass.

Stars and darkness already tormented Levi's vision and they've barely begun.

"Eren…" Levi whimpered brokenly.

"Shh… It's alright. I've got you. Just relax and let me take care of you." Eren whispered into his ear, but Levi could barely pay it any attention. His mind lost in a daze of locked in pleasure.

Eren wouldn't let Levi take himself in hand. Batting and holding his hands every time he tried. Eren's dick ground into him in a strange circular dance, the minimal gyration allowed by the position made it feel more like the continuation of the massage than a fuck. It was almost impossible to cum like this, leaving him available for Eren to play with for as long as he wanted.

And play Eren did

"Eren…Eren…please…"

"Just feel…"

Well into the night, no matter how much Levi begged, Eren slowly tortured him with pleasure while denying him release. His cock kept a steady press against his prostate until he felt he could cum just from that, then somehow, back off the over sensitized gland until he came off the edge only to do it all over again. All Levi could do as the candles and fire burn out was gasp and twitch helplessly under Eren's clever fingers as he kept the internal fires from bursting out of control.

Somewhere in the endless haze he heard an angel.

"Are you ready Levi? It's time, you can let go now."

Finally, with his mind gone, and all possibility of thought destroyed, Eren reached down one more time. This time, he grabbed his messy sopping dick and one upstroke with a deep buck of his hips directly onto his prostate and Levi finally hit his peak and came. The longest flight of pleasure touched him as he reached the peak of forever, and then fell into darkness.

…

Eren held still panting heavily as he allowed the aftereffects of their orgasm flow through him. Levi's last scream was still echoing in his ears. His own orgasm was lost in his lover's release. He was exhausted, but he took pride in a job well done.

Levi was already out cold. Eren wasn't surprised though; he worked his lover over quite a bit further than what he would normally allow. Levi may enjoy giving up control in the bedroom, but the man still liked to be able to function afterwards. Now he would probably sleep well past the noon meal if he wasn't interrupted, and Eren would see to it that his Captain wouldn't be.

Eren breathed deeply as he tried not to think about how bad it had been the past couple of days. There were too many deaths and injuries to fully catalog at the time, and too many hypocrites hiding safe behind the walls causing stress and trouble. Eren was half temped to let loose his titan form in the inner wall just so those fat assholes could get a taste of what it's like outside their safe cages. He wouldn't eat any of them; just scare them…a lot.

Levi needed this rest. Ever since Erwin stopped going into the field, a lot of the decisions fell onto Levi's shoulders, something (while he was great at) he absolutely hated. He never wanted to command and the added pressures of so many people looking to him to tell them what to do wore away at him.

Coupled with the unpleasant fact that Levi was not a young man anymore, he was almost forty now, and the necessary physicality of killing titans was slowly but surely destroying his body. Eren saw the results of it all the time now. From the constant joint stiffness in the mornings to the silver that has started appearing in his beautiful black hair. He didn't like seeing these signs that his lover was mortal, he could protect Levi from so much, both as a titan and as a healer, but age was something he was helpless against. With age came weakness, and weakness kills beyond the walls.

Eren held on tightly to Levi before turning to allow the man to fall to his side and gently pull out. After a quick check to make sure there was no damage, Eren crawled off the bed to clean up. A fast wipe down for him and a more thorough job for Levi, then he maneuvered him so he was facing the right side and Eren could remove the towels from the bed to the hamper.

The oil was covered and shelved and the table put away. That was all the energy Eren had to spare for cleanup. Levi would do a more thorough job of it when he wakes. He grabbed a blanket to cover them with and crawled back into bed, pulling Levi close against his body.

With one last kiss to Levi's soft lips, Eren closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
